


An eye for an eye (will set you free)

by Alecto



Series: The Millennium Archives [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Remix, Episode: e154 Bloody Mary (The Magnus Archives), Kaiba Seto Has Issues, M/M, Spirit Gate 10, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 4, The Magnus Archives Season 4, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Seto discovers a way to escape the Institute and the Eye's control. Joey is the first person he tells.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: The Millennium Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	An eye for an eye (will set you free)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 10  
> Prompt: Macabre  
> Inspired by the events of [The Magnus Archives](http://rustyquill.com/the-magnus-archives/)' episode 154 - Bloody Mary.

The tape recorder turned off with a deafening click. Solomon's last words rang in Seto's ears. 

"Fuck," he swore to the empty air.

Ejecting the tape from the machine, he pocketed it and left his office to ascend to the top floor of the Institute. Every step that took him away from his domain nauseated him, but that was more due to his emaciated diet of late.

Joey jumped out of his seat as soon as Seto barged into the reception area outside Dartz's office. "Don't do that!"

Seto marched across the room and hovered on the other side of the desk, saying nothing.

His former archival assistant looked him up and down, biting his lips before saying, "You look like fucking _hell_."

Seto gave a short, barking laugh. "I'm weakened. Hungry. The old statements are stale. So thanks for your little intervention with the others."

Joey narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Ya needed to stop. If ya weren't gonna listen to me, maybe Isis or Mai could force ya to."

"Yes, they've been keeping a _very_ close eye on me. But that's not why I'm here." He fished the tape and placed it on the desk.

Cagey, Joey stared at the tape before meeting Seto's eyes. "What's that?"

"I took it from Dartz's office, went looking for a tape that repelled me. I am the avatar of awful knowledge and revealed secrets, so what doesn't it want me to know?" rasped Seto.

Joey swallowed. "What did you find?"

"A way out. A way to _quit_ ," he answered with a sardonic grin.

Hope lit Joey's eyes. The sight stabbed Seto in the chest. "You mean it? There's a freaking way to quit this place without killing ourselves?"

"Yes. But it's drastic and quite macabre."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad. Not like we gotta gouge our eyes out or something."

Seto stared pointedly at the other man. 

Several seconds later, horror dawned across Joey's face. "Fuck off! Damn. Um... Like _permanently_?"

"It makes sense. If your vision comes back, the Beholding will return."

Joey's hands shook as he picked up the tape. "But then we can leave."

"You can leave," declared Seto. "I recommend a dose of concentrated acid. Penetrative trauma might cause other damages."

Joey gaped. "Why are ya telling me this?"

 _Because I need you to live_ , Seto wanted to say but couldn't admit out loud.


End file.
